1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a server device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, various charging systems for charging power storage devices have been proposed. The charging system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-222457 is an example thereof.